Her Prisoner
by rainonmonday
Summary: There was something about the Wolf, a fire that called her.


**My first attempt to write for this pairing. I apologize for the mistakes you may find.**

* * *

The moment they met, he had a dagger against her neck. No man or dragon could stop him from attacking and it was exactly that that called her attention. Despite his cold exterior, there was fire in his icy blue eyes. In his soul.

He was going to kill her. With all the fury inside him, the wolf was about to kill the dragon.

She guessed people were right; wolves cared about their pack more deeply than any other. Dragons were used to loneliness. Robb Stark should have been used to losing his loved ones, as well. Starks were too honorable for politics; that's why they would never rule the Seven Kingdoms.

One of her men was ready to stab him but she knew that wouldn't happen without her getting at least hurt.

Lifting one hand, she ordered him to step away. And with that, Robb Stark froze in front of her, still holding the dagger against her skin.

"I didn't kill her," Daenerys Targaryen, the rightful heir of the Iron Throne, said softly but clearly.

"Your men killed her." His voice was as thick as an animal's growl.

Few men had stood in front of her with that confidence since she had gathered her army, since she had given birth to her dragons. People feared her despite her innocent features, despite her softness. She had to stand like a queen and play the part.

Here the Young Wolf was, making her feel fear for the first time since she learned the rules of the games. Of course, it was different kind of fear. It was a new kind. Maybe it was what they called respect.

"You didn't wield the sword but it is as if you had." The blade dug in her skin, making her wince.

Soon more than twenty men were around them ready to kill him.

She stopped them again.

"I had no intention to hurt her but you refused to surrender, Robb Stark," she argued, feeling as a drop of blood rolled down her pale skin, following the line of her cleavage. "You killed her."

He growled like a true wolf as he clenched his teeth.

It was only then that she raised her voice to tell her men to take him. He'd be her prisoner. No one was allowed to touch him.

As every conqueror, she was taking her prizes.

The North would bend the knee and surrender to her because she had the King in the North, the only man who had dared to take such title. Painfully, she knew it would take more than that to tame that kingdom.

…

The North didn't rise against her but it was probably worse.

The land itself was unwelcoming. The people were hard, used to the severe weather and fearing what was beyond the wall much more than what she could do to threat them.

Still, the Starks weren't giving up completely. Until then, two rescue parties had been discovered. Apparently Robb Stark was too precious to be her captive.

But what kind of prisoner was he? She had given him everything a lord would need. He was trapped in his bed chambers, but she had made sure he was more than comfortable. Perhaps if she earned his trust, he would give her the secrets to invade his kingdom.

Of course she was smarter than that.

"What do you want?" he snapped at her, not even looking at her. Not even trying to show her the respect a queen deserved. He kept looking through the window, longing his freedom.

Her blood boiled. Who did he think he was?

"Your kingdom," she started to speak but he interrupted her with a sardonic chuckle.

"Again. I will not exchange my freedom for my people," he sentenced.

His gaze fell upon her with such hatred, she shivered.

"What if I give you back your kingdom, as long as you swear to be loyal to me?"

"Do you think I'll fall for that?" His accent seemed thicker. He looked wilder than most lords but educated at the same time.

Robb Stark knew he was getting to her, driving her mad just by answering her questions and not losing his temper. Again.

She held his gaze, closing the distance between them until she had to look up to stare into his eyes. He looked smaller without his furs but just as fearless.

"Marry me."

His eyes widened barely, trying to hide his surprise.

Yes, he was no Khal Drogo. He was not her Sun and Stars, the man she had learned to love but Robb Stark ignited the passion inside her. She didn't know if it was because the constant fighting or because he knew what true power was.

If she had learned something from Viserys that was that women did have power. Men were weak under the charm of a woman and marriage was a political contract.

"I'm still mourning the death of my first wife," he replied flatly.

The Young Wolf, just like the Mother of Dragons, had been too young when duty called them. They had been too innocent but they no longer were. They had spilled blood and made promises in exchange of weapons to fight their wars and break them.

"You'll marry me and I'll give the North to one of your brothers. You'll help me conquer the Seven Kingdoms."

"Who said I wanted that?"

She smiled as her eyes fell to look at the delicate fabric of her dress. "You're a very stubborn man, Robb Stark. But I'm your Queen and I'll get what I want."

"And you want me?" He asked in disbelief.

"I want the only man who is being honest. I don't trust the others."

"You don't need a king."

"You're right. I don't. But I need an heir."

…

He kept saying no to her proposal. Every single day she visited him, but they grew to become friends.

His skills with a sword were far better than hers. He was a warrior.

She was a smarter. Most of the time playing him, winning with her wits.

"I bring a present," she announced one afternoon.

"If it's a crown, don't bother."

She laughed, shaking her head as she called for one of her men to let in her present.

He had lost Grey Wind the time he had been taken prisoner but he had spoken such amazing stories about his beast that she sent a group of men looking for him.

Robb kneeled and threaded his fingers in the beast's fur, patting his head forcefully.

He looked happier than she had ever seen him since she met him.

After greeting his owner, Grey Wind approached her. Daenerys didn't trust him but to Robb was probably like a brother. The animal circled her twice, studying her before he searched for her hand, nuzzling it.

"Would your dragons do that?"

Daenerys snorted a laughed. "Only if they like you. But they would probably burn you alive." She looked up at Robb and the tiny smile on his face. "Is this fine?" She smoothed a hand over Grey Wind's soft fur.

"He likes you."

"Would you marry me now?"

"No."

…

He might have not wanted to marry her but he was still a man. A man who knew what a beautiful woman Daenerys Targaryen was.

At least he had permission to walk around the Red Keep, after months of being held captive by the Queen. Well, Dany as he called her now. Otherwise he would have become a mad man.

Robb despised how she seduced him with her softness, waking up his instincts to protect her. She was too smart. And he was so weak. But a man was a man and maybe he didn't love her but that didn't mean he wasn't attracted to her. He had been fighting against his lust since she finally opened up to him.

Meanwhile, he enjoyed her new ways of proposing every day.

That was until one night, when she snuck into his bed chambers.

She shed the thin robe that covered her nakedness. Her pale skin glowed under the light coming from the fireplace.

"No," he murmured before she said a word.

"I'm not asking you to marry me, Robb," she whispered as she climbed under the furs of his bed, almost touching him.

And then her strategy changed because men were weak to the naked body of a woman and Robb Stark might have been honorable but he was also a man in his prime, who craved the touch of a woman.

It didn't surprise her that he was an excellent lover. Yet, maybe it was because they weren't new to the experience or perhaps because they were fire and ice reacting to one another.

…

She kept on sneaking into his bed and he couldn't deny her access to his chambers.

One final night, a year after he had become her prisoner, he was the one who asked,

"Will you marry me?"

She sighed, letting her eyes flutter close. "When?"

He smiled at her figure, curled against his body. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Her eyes snapped open and widened before she narrowed them. She looked suspiciously at him. "You're testing me."

"You're the Queen. Make it happen."

…

The North was Robb's and the throne, hers. Both ruled the Seven Kingdoms with fists of ice and fire, the Wolf and the Dragon.

When their first child was born, Dany knew their daughter would rule with absolute power. She was a little flame with her mother's pale complexion and her father's fiery auburn hair. She would grow knowing the loyalty of a pack of wolves and the power of a dragon's breath.

As Daenerys watched her child, she reached for her husband's hand.

"Would you give me another child, Wolf?"

He shot her a crooked smile. "No."

Dany looked up at him and grinned. "Do I need to convince you?"

"Perhaps. I like your ways to convince me."

She laughed.

They would surely have more children, more tiny creatures who liked the fire as much as they liked the cold. Smart and strong. Loyal to the ones they loved and never willing to give up on what they wanted.

"You're no longer forced to be locked in your chambers."

"You already have an heir."

"Perhaps I like to ruffle a wolf's fur."

"Perhaps I enjoy the warmth of a dragon's breath."


End file.
